Conquering Android Eighteen
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: In a desolate future, two androids ravage a clothing store, free to do whatever they want. But even after finding the jacket of her dreams, Eighteen's joy is bound to be short lived when the saiyans arrive to put an end to their reign or terror. Tearing into the store, and Eighteen's clothes, is Gohan in for the worst day of his life? Or is today the day that Eighteen is conquered?


**A/N: Monday already? Then it must be time for a new story! This one shot is separate from every other fic I have or am currently writing so don't get it confused with my Terminator-esque DBZ story, _Gohan's Blonde Future_ because they are unrelated. This started off as a gift for my friend, Kimmy, but now has transformed into a spiritual successor to one of my all time best stories, _Conquering Bulma Briefs._ So if you enjoyed that old gem then you should like this shorter, but still spicy piece! Set in the desolate future time line before Gohan has lost his arm, one of the greatest battles of DBZ await!**

 **South City, Future Trunks Timeline:**

"Okay, now this is _definitely_ your style, sis!..." Android Seventeen call over to his sister as he pulled a pitch black zip up style latex jacket from one of the many piles of clothes strewn around the once prosperous high profile boutique. It was just another day in the lives of Earth's pair of rulers, or more specifically destroyers. Having come across this city the night before, they had lit it up with a barrage of ki blast and energy beams, wreaking havoc wherever their eyes found a living person, "...What do you think, balloon tits? Do I know you well or what?..." Holding the jacket up, it had been Seventeen who had found this little store earlier that morning, normally he didn't care for clothes shopping, but the chance of getting some good jabs in at his younger sister was more than worth the time out from their rampage.

His well-endowed sister raising her head up from where she had also been tearing apart a rack of different outfits, Eighteen was about to fire back at his rude comment when she saw the jacket of her dreams that the brunette was holding up. "Wow, I guess you do, smart ass..." Walking over to her fellow android model, the woman's short blonde hair swished around in the wind, her round, heavy pair of double E breasts wobbling underneath her loose shirt, "...Good, maybe now I can finally annihilate a town without all those morons ogling me..." Peeling off the 'Red Ribbon' shirt she had been wearing since some prick with a sword had diced up her original outfit, Eighteen's huge tits bounced out into view, clad only in a tight black padded bra. Seventeen instantly giving his twin's jugs a teasing look, it was funny even after all the years of messing with her, she still didn't flinch at exposing her bra, as long as what was underneath remained covered that is.

"...Careful now, don't go flashing the whole town..." He snickered at her, motioning towards her scantily clad chest before taking a few steps to the side, picking up a similar looking garment, minus several cup sizes of course, "...I bet even Gohan and his little brat could hear those things bouncing around from whatever hole they've been hiding in..." Seeing his sister shooting a glare his way, he simply chuckled, enjoying another well placed blow on the well-endowed blonde, "...Hey, don't look at me; it's not my fault you keep breaking your bras fighting..." Watching as the paler skinned girl started pulling the black jacket on, the onyx colored latex clinging to her flesh as she moved it around against her skin, Seventeen just couldn't resist himself, "...Although if that's where we store ki then you are _definitely_ the stronger twin..."

The man falling into another chorus of laughs as Eighteen just glared at him, she gritted her teeth in frustration, turning her attention down to her bubbling rack as she slowly managed to get the jacket zipped up, her soft boobies squeezing together until the zipper was about midway up her chest, "...Yeah, I'm the strong one _and_ the good looking one and don't you forget it, Seventeen..." Smirking at her asshole brother as now he was the one shooting her an annoyed grimace, Eighteen merely stood there, modeling her new jacket to herself, "...This _does_ look good on me though...stylish, comfortable..." Directing another scowl at the man across the room before he could even open his mouth, the blonde swished her hair out of her eyes, going back to admiring herself, "...And showing _more_ than enough to make your 'girlfriends' feel flat..."

Rolling her icy blue eyes underneath his long black bangs, Seventeen was just about to threaten to yank his arrogant sister's jacket open next time they try to intimidate a crowd when suddenly an explosion blew the front doors of the store wide open! "Ah! What the hell?! Alright, who wants to get his ass kic-" His eyebrows flying up as he felt a sword collide with his arm, before he knew what hit him Seventeen was flying through the back wall of the small building, a purple blur following him just as quickly as he had left. Another explosion going off where they had gone, Eighteen looked back behind her, just as much in shock at how fast Seventeen had been hit as he was.

The sounds of ki blasts erupting throughout the city, it was obvious more than before that her older brother was going to take his time dealing with that little brat… "...But if he's over there with him...then where's..." Turning back from where she'd been looking out the hole that Trunks had gone through, Eighteen saw Gohan coming at her in just the nick of time! The young man's golden hair flaring up with his bright yellow aura, she reacted right as he was about to strike her, "...There you are you little-" One of Gohan's hands shooting towards her heard, his palm lighting up with a ball of blue energy, Eighteen managed to grab his other hand just as it went for her arm!

"...I'll show you what happens when men stick their noses in places they don't belong-" Slamming her elbow into the top of Gohan's head as she blocked his left hand, not even an android of her power could have stopped what happened next, "...Ehhh?..." Her breath catching in her throat just as she knocked him down, Eighteen watched as Gohan's right hand, the energy ball dissipating entirely, the man's hand started to loosen, his fingers grasping the zipper of her new latex jacket as they tried to find something to hang on to. The force of her attack sending his body plummeting to the ground, in one swift movement, the half saiyan took her jacket down with him!

The zipper shooting straight down the front of her new top, Gohan's fingers sunk into the surrounding material, and unfortunately for her, when it came to expensive women's clothing, style often came at the immense cost of sturdiness. The golden haired android staring down in complete and utter embarrassment just as Gohan started to pull his head back up to meet her gaze, his jaw dropping, both of them watched as her jacket ripped right down off her body. The girl's bra tearing in half, Eighteen's huge soft double E cup melons came bouncing out all over the place! Those spectacularly round globes of pale white fat jiggling against each other on her chest, Gohan hadn't just finally hit her, he had managed to strip the powerful android's top right off her body!

His battered form hitting the ground with a loud bang, the young man couldn't stop staring up at the amazing sight above him, Eighteen standing there, legs bent together at the knees, her arms shaking by her sides causing those big jugs of hers to jiggle against each other, the rage building up inside of her too much to put into words, "...You...you...you low life piece of...shit..." Her teeth grating against one another Eighteen suddenly thrust her hand down, grabbing the half saiyan by the throat and pulling him up to meet her eyes, "...You...stripped me...you tore up my brand new jacket and saw my..." Glaring at the man hard enough that it was a surprise to see that she had yet to actually roast him alive at this point, Eighteen paused, flicking some blonde hair out of her eyes to see the terror in her victim's eyes...only Gohan wasn't staring back at her with the same horrified look he usually had…

Following the male's gaze, as if she had needed to see for herself...of course...he wasn't looking her in the eye, he was staring at her big, glistening melons, "...Oh...now you're _really_ going to suffer, Gohan..." The words just about dripping with hate as they left her pink lips, Eighteen knew this would be his final day on Earth, but just when she was about to rip his arms off and burn him to death...she had an idea, "...Heh...you _like_ looking at the 'murderous android's huge tits huh?..." Giving her perky globes a small shake, causing them to wobble around in the open air, her nipples hardening under the gaze of the strongest man left on the planet as she dropped her arm from her chest, showing them off in all their natural glory.

The look on Gohan's face dropping even more into one of desire at seeing the golden haired android, and as much as his brain wanted to yell at him she was an android, the bulge aching, yearning to get out of his pants told him this was a topless woman. "...N...no I...that was an accident...I despise you monsters..." But even then though, his eyes just couldn't manage to look away, because as much as he wanted to deny it, there was nothing at all synthetic about the huge globes of fat hanging inches from his face.

"...Sure...obviously that's how you feel when instead of trying to kill me you rip my top off..." Smirking down at her prey, Eighteen could see him doing his best to glare back at her, her hand wrapping around his neck, but even then whenever she moved, his eyes would go straight back down to her bare rack, "...So how do they look?…" The blonde haired beauty chuckled as she ran her other hand down between her breasts, the soft flesh pressing inward as she curved her hand around it before cupping one pliant pillow up and giving it a rough squeeze, "...Gero was good at his job, but even he couldn't modify what nature made so well... _naturally..._ "

That fact she'd just placed into his mind obviously frying his mind, she didn't know what was funnier, that he was shocked or how clearly he must have been thinking about that in their previous fights. Pleased that the man couldn't keep his eyes off her huge tits for the life of him, she decided to take a moment to inspect him, running her murderous gaze down his muscular form, he was mostly flat, that was until she spotted the rather large bulge protruding out from the front of his pants.

"...And what's _this?..._ " She said about as mockingly as she could muster, holding him up even higher to get a better look at this new prize she seemed to have discovered, "...Even if you don't want to admit it, your _body_ seems to love the eyeful of my body you're getting..." Shaking her head slowly from side to side Eighteen smirked, that mean hand of hers, pressing one pale globe inward just to force it up in her palm before it slipped out from underneath it, bouncing back out into its original shape, "...Or maybe seeing me blushing when you stripped me turned you on..."

Feeling his breath starting to come short as she held him up in the air like that, Gohan could feel himself about to black out, the air seeping from his lungs faster than he could possibly replenish it; he was going to choke! "...No, that's...that's from the lingerie in the back of the room..." Pointing past her, Eighteen just kept on smirking up at him, that bulge shrinking a little as his eyes left her exposed rack, "...Now hurry up...and fight me...I...I am not here to play your sick ga—Oohmph!" His words cutting off when he hit the hard tiled floor beneath him, Gohan started coughing as air rushed back into his lungs, the young man turning his gaze up to continue the battle, they instantly fell back down to the ground again as Eighteen's jeans pooled around her feet.

"Yeah...I think you are playing it..." Brushing some golden strands of hair out of her eyes as she stepped out of her boots, the powerful android girl standing there in front of him in only a tight black g-string, the material barely covering her sex as a mere string slid up between her tight ass cheeks, "...In fact...instead of killing you...I think I'm going to have a little fun with you..." Her bare feet the only things taking up his view now, Gohan was trying his hardest to just keep staring at the floor, memorizing it, thinking about it, trying to block the image of the almost naked blonde chick with huge tits standing a mere foot in front of him out of his…

 _Snap!_

The sound echoing across the small store, it was enough to knock Gohan out of his trance, the man looking up out of instinct, in that instant he knew he could never again look at another naked woman without feeling he was missing out, "...Here...as a trophy for having the nerve to start this on your own..." Eighteen's smug voice meeting his ears, all the mighty half saiyan could feel were the torn remains of the girl's black g-string sliding around his head, the tiny scrap of material that had been hugging her sex hanging right over his nose, "...Hmm, not as good looking as it is on me, but then...you don't have one of... _these_..."

Despite how much his mind, his training told him not to look up, for some reason Gohan still did, maybe it was the situation he was in, maybe it was because he was afraid, but probably...it was because this was the sexiest thing he had ever, sexier even than that time he'd walked in on Bulma getting out of the shower. Dark eyes looking straight ahead, the only thing Gohan could see now was Eighteen's cute, shaved pussy, her slightly pale white outer lips only three inches from his open mouth "...Heheh...you should see that look on your face..." the android chuckled even more when she saw the way he was staring at her naked body, that tiny slit between her legs the sole focus of his entire life at the moment. "...It's almost as if...you've never seen...a girl's pussy...before..."

Letting out a short, feminine moan as she moved both of her hands down towards her bare sex, Gohan watched Eighteen slowly peel her outer lips apart, the smooth thin layer of pink flesh underneath making his mouth water with lust. Eighteen seeing the primal look of desire on his face, she smirked, "...Yeah, I thought so...just when you thought these big fucking double Es of mine were great..." Spreading her pointer and index fingers of her right hand, she kept her lips wide open as she slowly inserted one digit from her left hand into the tight, wet hole at the bottom of her pink peach, a longer, heavier moan leaving her lips and driving him wild, "...Ahhhh...Ah...Ahhhhhh...yes...Gohan...it's so hot...I..."

Sliding that one digit past her folds and into her opening flower, Eighteen let her head roll back as she fingered herself mere inches from the young man's face, his tongue hanging out of his mouth the longer he had to watch her play with herself. "...Yes...Yes...I love it...watch me...stare at my pussy you stupid loser..." Clear juices sliding down her open fingers before dripping onto the ground underneath her, Eighteen kept going, plunging her delicate fingers further and further into her body, her long nails scraping against her sweet tunnel as she curled a knuckle up to rub against her g spot, "...You want some, Gohan?..." She asked looking down, his slack jawed face the only thing she could see between her huge knockers as they jiggled every time she pushed her digits back inside, "...You wanna eat me out until I give up and go away?..."

Bucking her thin hips towards him each time she pushed her finger deeper into her body, a small splash of her nectar hitting his cheeks, at long last she saw him lunge forward! "Nuh-uh!..." Before he could even grab hold of one round melon, Gohan was back on the ground again, his head swimming as Eighteen climbed on top of him, the sounds of his clothes being torn from his body lighting up the room, "...You don't _seriously_ expect me to put out without seeing some of you too, do you?..." Grinning like the perverted android she was, the girl tossed his balled up shirt and pants across the room, running her hand up from his rock hard abs all the way down to his pecs, "...But...I do think you deserve a reward for being so well behaved..."

Gohan's vision only just starting to clear up, in an instant it was dark again, his hands flailing around to try and get her off of him, he quickly found them being guided to just where he had wanted… One being pressed into the center of one bouncy globe, the other soon found itself supporting the immense softness squishing all around his face, "...Hurry up, big boy...before I get bored..." Eighteen smirked, watching Gohan realize just where his hands were, the moment he did though the half naked man wasted no time at all taking full advantage of the wonderful bounties she was presenting him with!

"Mmmhhhhmmmph!..." Squeezing his fingers all around the android girl's right breast, Gohan wrapped his lips around the hard pink nipple pressing against his jaw, enveloping as much of Eighteen's malleable water balloons as he could fit in his mouth! Suckling and licking across her areola, rolling her tiny pink pebble around with the tip of his muscle, it was the best thing he had ever tasted, mashing her boob into his face, all Gohan could feel was her smooth marshmallow dragging across his rough skin. Inhaling the sweet scent of a woman's most personal places he gave kiss after kiss to the heavy round globe sliding all across his head while doing his best to hold it still with his hand. Squeezing her soft funbag around in circles, molding her malleable flesh until he had rubbed his rude palm across every succulent inch!

The blonde too letting out a deep moan of gratitude from his actions, after several minutes Eighteen reached back down to the hand molding her right breast into every shape imaginable, her feminine fat oozing out between his fingers, even she had to admit he knew what he was doing as he caught her nipple before twisting it around, "...Damn! I knew you had a thing for my jugs, but wow..." Lifting her left boob up from his face, Eighteen looked him in the eye, watching a strand of saliva clinging between his lips and her slippery pebble as it popped free, "...Guess you know for sure they're real, huh, hard stuff?..." Grinning at him from where she was sitting beside his chest, she winced, remembering that his other hand was still squeezing her other breast.

"...I'll take that as a yes..." Slapping that hand away from her chest as she climbed onto his abs, Eighteen pulled her arms behind her head, giving him a good look as she jiggled her double Es around in his face, "...And now that you've had your reward..." The girl brushing some light blonde hair behind her ear, she slid down so that her eyes were staring directly at the rock hard bulge sticking straight up in his boxers, "...How about I get mine?..." The sounds of Gohan's last piece of clothing being torn apart echoing across the room, even the android had to pause for a moment at the eleven inch pillar of meaty flesh standing up in front of her.

Following it all the way up from where it connected to that hard flat plain below his abs all the way up to the pink mushroom cap at the top, Eighteen quickly found herself drooling just as much as he was. "...Fuck...now _that's_ what I call a real man..." Blushing as she reached out to wrap her fingers around that thick shaft of masculinity before her, she stopped when Gohan spoke up, her sensors picking up him charging up something in his hands again!

"...D...don't think...just because you're a naked girl I'm going to let you take..." Grimacing at how hard this was, and not just his cock, Gohan could feel his composure slipping away, here was one of the killer androids exposed, her guard down and with her bare body so close...if he got her with a strong enough blast he could probably end her right here and now! "...Take me like this...I...I'm going to finish-Oohhmph!..." Charging up those two blue orbs of ki in his hands again, the half saiyan was feeling his willpower return when suddenly Eighteen pushed her ass back towards his face, Gohan's sentence being cut off as his lips were pressed between the pink lips of the blonde's dripping wet pussy!

Slowly shaking her butt back and forth against his head, pulling his face along as his lips kissed her bare sex, unable to ever let them go, she could feel him giving in, the power dissipating again as the sensation of his tongue snaking into the girl's bright pink tunnel soothed her being, "...Ahhhhhh...now that's much better… Definitely a better use for that mouth of yours don't you say, Gohan?..." Swishing some more hair out of her eyes as she felt him starting to roll his tongue around her tight opening, the man's hot breath shooting through her aching tunnel the deeper in he went, rough lips sucking on one pink petal before digging in further, cleaning her of her nectar as he slipped that rude eel of his down into her aching slit, "...Damn it...you know how to make a girl scream in more ways than one!..."

Getting up on her knees on top of his chest to press her blooming pussy further against his face, she was rewarded by renewed efforts to devour her, Gohan happily raking his tongue down across her entire opening before capturing her budding clit in a deep, wet tongue kiss, rolling the tiny bundle of nerves around and around, his teeth scraping across it before smothering it with his pink muscle. "...Ahhhhh...damnit...yes...Gohan...fuck me with your tongue...deeper...deeper!..." Another hot, heavy moan leaving her lips as she felt him bend forward, his rough calloused hands once again taking hold of her jiggling marshmallows Es, squeezing them together right as he dragged his tongue up all her clit Eighteen let out a scream, her whole body shaking as her sweet sweet orgasm poured into his lips!

"AHHHHHHHHH!..." A waterfall of her juices flooding into his maw, Gohan just kept sucking, licking, curling his tongue around her little pearl while his eager hands kneaded her funbags around like bread dough, it was just so good, it… "Ooohhmmmm!..." Unable to resist anymore, Eighteen leaned forward as well, grasping his huge cock with both hands as she dragged it into her mouth, the girl easily managing to fit the first six inches straight down her throat. _'...If there ever was a reason I couldn't kill him before it was this!...' _She thought as she closed her pin prick sized blue eyes, hair falling over them as she pulled back up his long shaft, before letting the head come out with a pop!

Keeping a firm grip on just the first few inches now, Eighteen held him still as she slid her unusually long tongue across the top of his massive cock, dipping up across the top just to swirl it around the very tip, collecting all the precum leaking from his beast just to catch it in a deep kiss, "...You saiyan boys really are hung like horses, huh?..." The busty android got out between moans of her own, leaning back down to capture his cock in another kiss, her saliva dribbling down its length onto the heavy balls below, "...I could suck on this thing all day!..." Kiss after wet kiss sucking the pink skin of his helmet red each time she sucked on him, Eighteen finally pulled the entire piece into her mouth.

That long tongue sliding around the lower rim, teasing where it connected to the rest of his manhood, she could feel him pulsing in her mouth, aching to cum, dying to defile her teasing taunting mouth with his seed. Her hands rubbing up and down across his skin, the girl merely smiled around his member the deeper it went down her throat, licking, swabbing his precum away as she bobbed her head on him, inch after veiny inch disappearing until her tongue licked across his balls, his eyes almost exploding as he felt his cock surrounded by nothing, but her mouth as she hummed. "Mhmmm….MMMMMMMMMM!..."

Eighteen feeling him getting close, pushed her pussy straight into his face, her huge breasts jiggling in his hands as the bulk of them rested above where he was squeezing them around, she slowly let him escape her maw, sliding her open lips all the way up his sopping wet skin until she got to the head, her hands following her the whole time, just as she could feel his body aching to cum, she stopped. "Heheh...too bad the world's strongest man isn't all that...if he was maybe I would actually let you cum in my—Ah!"

Suddenly flipped onto the ground, all Eighteen could see as she spun through the air was Gohan right behind her! Her beautiful blonde hair flailing around her face as she hit the hard tiled floor, she looked around just in time to see him landing between her legs, "...Ugh...you want a man strong enough to take you..." His voice just about breaking as he lowered himself onto his knees, that massive cock of his flopping down to point directly between her thighs, the busty girl naked chick couldn't decide whether it scared her or turned her on! "...Then fine...I'll just have to be that man to fuck your brains out..." Eighteen's icy blue eyes popping wide open as she stared at him, he was different from before, his golden hair sticking straight up similar to how it normally was, at the same time he was different somehow.

One long strand of hair hanging down in front of his face, blue lightning was surging all around his being, hell, as her eyes dropped down to where the man's hung endowment was threatening her, even it seemed to be at least an inch longer than it had been before...and certainly more than a bit thicker. "...Hey! Don't you act like I'm just some bimbo you can bang just by saying so...I'm..." Stopping as she felt her hands being suddenly hoisted above her head, Eighteen looked up, seeing him holding them there with just his left one, his muscles not even bulging at the effort it took to disable her, "...I'm not..." She said as she looked back down, his green eyes meeting hers, the meager efforts by her normally unstoppable power nothing as her arms squirmed helplessly in his grasp.

"...Heheh...oh yes you are, Eighteen...you big boobed blonde _bimbo_..." Gohan growled at her as he reached up himself, his right hand easily grasping her left breast in it, his strong fingers molding and shifting her soft flesh around in circles, making a point of kneading her heavy boob like only a man with a right to them could, "...You and these over sized funbags you like showing off are _all mine _from now on..." The girl's face flushing with red as he molded one of her most personal places around like he owned it, as much as it ticked the android off to get manhandled like this, _finally_ finding a man strong enough to actually toy with her body was really... _really_ hot…

Glaring up at him through her shiny golden bangs, Eighteen was just about to tell him to fuck off and die when she had another idea, her gritted teeth transforming into a smirk, she paused, her tongue slowly licking her lips, "...Am I your fuck toy, now, Gohan?..." She smirked at him, egging him on with what little she had left to battle him with. The android twisting her chest back and forth, she managed to get her other natural breast to jiggle around against the one he was squeezing, "...Because I don't think you've got the balls to fuck me!..." Seeing his eyes, those powerful green eyes instantly drop down to her bare rack, even in this new super saiyan form he'd achieved, still he couldn't help checking out her most well known assets.

The two staying there like that for a moment, the wind from the battle raging on outside blowing through the store, Gohan kneeling in between the girl's legs, his twelve inch cock jutting out an inch from her dripping wet peach, the heat from their privates mingling in the space between them as they yearned to touch. Eighteen's hands still pinned to the tiled floor above her head, she winked at him drawing his gaze back up to hers when they dropped down to her chest again. The pair locking eyes, there was no going back at this point! There was no way either one of them were going to let this go, victory or defeat in the war outside was irrelevant now, their lusts taking control of them, each of their greatest fantasies on the brink of being fulfilled were too much to let go! For Gohan, the chance to dominate the blonde bitched that had ruined so much of his life the way only a man could...and for Eighteen... _finally_ she had found a man who could overpower her...and do with her bountiful curves whatever the hell he wanted...

Eighteen's sopping wet peach coated with boiling hot arousal, the heat radiating off of it was unbearable! His grip on her hands never loosening for a moment, Gohan thrust his enormous manhood deep into the uppity android's waiting pussy, driving it seven inches into her tiny tunnel and stretching her as wide as she could possibly go! "...AHHHHHH!..." Eighteen's screams of agonizing pleasure erupting throughout the room, before she could even regain her breath he was driving into her again, the rough veiny skin of his cock dragging against her tight velvety tunnel only to slide out again, every inch of his member dripping with her own juices and saliva from the best blowjob he'd ever been robbed of finishing. The pink head of his cock once more spreading her delicate opening all the way, Gohan plunged into her again, a deep, primal moan pouring out of the blonde at how amazing it felt to feel a man filling her completely!

"Yes!...Yes!...Now this is more like it!..." The buxom blonde taunting him, urging him on to do more to her as he towered over her helpless female body, the strength of his new super saiyan 2 form putting Gohan in a league high enough above her to make Eighteen nothing more than a weak little girl under him, "...You wanna fuck me, Gohan, huh?! Then fuck me until I can't even stand!..." All breath being sucked from her body again as he drove himself into her, all she could manage to do was pant with each thrust he made into her, his heavy balls swinging forward spanking her tight tender ass whenever he entered her, the width of his saiyan cock bulging out her pussy more than it was supposed to.

Grinning down at the show going on underneath him, Gohan let go of her pinkened and molested boob with one last squeeze, the man happy to instead watch it bounce around her chest with its twin every time he rammed his rigid cock into her sex, the pair colliding, squishing together into a deep valley of cleavage before springing back out in a series of jiggles, "...Come on, Gohan...is...ahhh...is that all...you…got?..." Not even able to hold back a moan as she teased him further, Gohan slowly stood up all the way, the strong muscular man holding her hands up above her head, he kept on pounding into her supple body.

Bouncing her up into the air whenever she went to fall back down again, the impact from his thrusts sending those enormous natural tits of hers bouncing and jiggling around all over the place. The newly minted Super Saiyan 2 smirking proudly at the girl's lewd display as he happily trained his eyes on her bouncing melons, admiring everything Eighteen had to offer the longer she bounced on his cock in all her full frontal glory!

Running his free hand around to support her backside, Gohan gave that firm apple of hers a squeeze before slapping her ass just to keep her on edge, "Yes!...Yes...you like that?… You like making my big fucking breasts bounce around for you?..." Eighteen screamed out when he hit her, the man at long last releasing her hands as he slammed them into the wall of the store, his lips plastering against her own, the man shoving his tongue as far down her throat as he could.

The two enemies meeting in a kiss full of just as much lust as their was hate, the fever in which they wrestled tongues in her mouth was enough to make either of them cum just imagining it! Making sure to use this opportunity to make out with the buxom android while his hands roamed around all over her body, his tongue pressing her own pink muscle down against the side of her mouth, running itself up and down it, his left hand cupping one of her round butt cheeks, squeezing it tight only for her to gasp into his lips when he once more began kneading her bouncy funbagss around and around her supple chest!

Oh she could feel him...everywhere! The strongest mortal man left on Earth living up to his name as he manhandled her body as if she were a mere plaything to him, his cock bouncing her helpless figure up against the wall hard enough to make the paint chip off. "Mhmmmph! More...do more to me you fucking saiyan stud!..." Wrapping her arms around his body, finger nails clawing into his invincible back, Eighteen could only let out another longing moan as she felt both of Gohan's hands dig into her boobs, groping and squeezing them up against her chest before letting them fall down just to press them together, squishing as much supple boob flesh out as he could, the girl's rock hard nipples scraping along his calloused palms, Gohan enjoying every second he had to play with her natural globes to his heart's content.

Gohan's cock pressing deeper, deeper into her pussy, her juices and his were mixing inside of her before dripping down her thighs, the cocktail forming in her body reaching the boiling point as the bulbous head of his wide member dug into her g-spot, pressing it up and up until... "YES!...YES!...YES!..." Eighteen's body growing hotter by the second, she wanted nothing more than to feel his cum pouring into her body! And luckily for her, as Gohan's beast withdrew from her widening pink tunnel, his resilience hanging on by a hair, he pressed it straight back into her, sheathing his entire saiyan beast inside the uppity big boobed android right as he came! "YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Everything she had ever wanted in a man pounding into her body, taking advantage of the curves none were strong enough to conquer, Eighteen screamed, her internal reactor overflowing with power as Gohan pumped spurt after hot, gooey spurt of his saiyan spunk into her pussy.

Calling out with every pleasure center on her body screaming with her in absolute bliss, the man's cum pouring into her silky hole, Android Eighteen slumped to the ground, the super saiyan 2 that had conquered her standing over her with a wide grin of success. "...Ah...that...that was..." Staring up at him now, but this time with nothing, but adoration for the half saiyan warrior that had fucked her silly, Eighteen started to stand up, her blonde hair waving across her eyes as she gently pressed her nude body against his chiseled chest, making _sure_ he could feel just how big her boobs were as they bubbled up in between his thick muscles. She could still feel that massive beast of his pulsing against her belly, and considering just how hard it still was, he wanted to overpower her again just as much as she wanted him to... "...Heh...you still want more of me, huh, big guy?...Well...I'm sure we can-"

 _Bang!_

The android's light blue eyes popping wide open in surprise as she suddenly found herself bent down over the checkout counter, her large breasts squishing up against the cool surface like a couple of water balloons, she was about to look back over her shoulder when she felt a hand hold her firmly against the blue top, "...Yeah...I'm sure _I_ can take can take care of it...huh, Eighteen?..." That big palm of his sliding across her bare back, it slunk back down to her round ass, rubbing across one smooth cheek before giving it a couple firm pats as if he owned her, "...You know I've been dying to see you naked like this for years..." Chuckling in a mix of ecstacy at finally paying the blonde back for all she had done to him as well as more than a little suppressed desire at last coming to fruition as he fondled her, "...I think I'll keep you like this for a while longer...better than wearing a tight bra, right, Blondie?..."

The threatening tone to Gohan's voice sending shivers up her spine, the girl didn't even bother to look back at him, her pink lips turning up in a small smile at what was happening, she could only gasp in pleasure as she felt him sliding that thick hard saiyan cock of his back into her abused pussy. "...Go for it, Gohan...fuck me until I can't fight back..." Moaning out the words, her eyes forced themselves closed when a deep groan of ecstasy erupted through her body. The girl may have had no idea how long her twin brother would be fighting Trunks for, but if the punk was as lucky with his grip as Gohan was...it might be a while.

The sensation of her mighty boy toy's strong hands cupping her huge boobs up in his rough palms again as he slipped them between her supple flesh and the counter top, Eighteen never thought that she would be so happy to be stripped by boy. But when the wonderful sensation of his massive cock sent shockwaves through her body, stretching her out, Gohan molding her natural double E boobies into whatever shape he desired...being conquered was the only thing she could think about.

 **A/N: Again, not nearly as long as the Bulma story was, but then again this was never like that in its original form. It started out as a Fem 17xFuture Gohan lemon, but I felt for the purpose of publishing I needed/wanted to make it with Eighteen so I did. It didn't take a lot, just tons of edits as well as some of the dialogue, but altogether I think it came out pretty darn well! I don't normally write gender bend stories and still prefer not to, they are very hard to do without the characters going too OOC for my liking. Seventeen though is pretty close to Eighteen them being twins so it wasn't nearly as large of a leap to do as if it were someone like Vegeta and Bulma swapping over. Having this as a full on lemon between Future Gohan and Android Eighteen though is something I have wanted to write for a very long time so this certainly fulfills that need I think!**

 **Since holidays are over for a short time updates will continue as I usually do them around 8am on Monday mornings east coast USA time. There won't be any of that suddenly posting a story on Thursday out of the blue because a holiday screwed me up, that being said I'll likely be sticking to my two weeks between updates as well unless of course I continue to pour out content like I have been. Currently I'm sitting on ten chapters or one shots of stories that either need posting to just require editing to go up, and if the list gets too long then it'll just feel like I'm holding back content instead of trying to spread it out in case I have another lull in writing. So expect another posting in two weeks or maybe one on Monday, although I haven't decided yet what it will be.**

 **Now as I stated earlier this story has NOTHING at all to do with _Gohan's Blonde Future_ which if anyone is a fan of action, comedy and that pairing currently has the first three chapters up. This one shot was just a favor I was writing for someone, which ironically then led to me picking the above multi chapter story up again to continue writing. So you can thank Kimmy for getting both of these fics up and running! The next chapter of the Terminator inspired story will be up soon, once I have things edited, currently working on chapter 9 and everything is going well with it. I'm really going with more of a plot base with it of course involving splashes of fan service and comedy throughout, the action soon to be building if anyone sees what it coming, so check that one out if you need a good read.**

 **Most of my upcoming stories and updates are Dragon Ball Z related, and that includes commissions as well which are listed on my profile page. The exceptions to the rule being my first EVER story and lemon with Rangiku Matsumoto as well as a short lime featuring the girls of Girls Bravo set three years after the show so that the beautiful Kirie Kojima can be enjoyed in all her bouncy glory! I also have one Fairy Tail commission on the horizon involving none other than Brandish, but for the time being that is it for that series. My poll of course just closed down and the results are in, it was a very tight race throughout, but in the end _Natsu's Bouncy Fairies_ pulled through! So when next I get the urge to write for the series I will writing that story so you all can finally see what was to happen next! Honestly I thought the one shot lemons would get a bit more love but when it came to my most successful story ever and then one of my most popular I guess it was already decided. At any rate if you are wondering if I HAVE actually written it or not, just check over on my profile page! I update it as my own virtual list to show I've done something with my time and keep you all up to date on my current work.**

 **That just leaves the last piece of business to attend to, the new poll, it is currently up on my profile for voting, I had an idea involving Dragon Ball Super Bulma and yuri combinations, but I think that one can wait. Instead, this one is bit more productive from where I stand AND can be one hell of a boon to anyone who reads my writing, but is yet to see a particular series they love done by me. I have written many stories for DBZ, Fairy Tail, some Naruto, as well as one for Bleach, Girls Bravo, Dead or Alive, and a couple I lost for Evangelion. SO! Here is your chance, two votes per person please let me know what series you'd like to see a one shot either lime or lemon from me in! _'Which Series Would You Love To See Me Write?'_ is currently up so please leave your votes! As an added bonus it might help your side a bit if you message me and let me know just why or who you'd like to see in a certain series, I value speaking up! Thank you for reading this and as always, if you enjoyed this little story of mine then please let me know what you thought of it in a _REVIEW!_**


End file.
